El Espejo
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Pude ver que aquella sustancia caliente que bajaba por mi brazo era mi sangre. Hay chicos, miren mi espejo, mi espejo...Tu lo rompiste Bryan. Luego, sangre bajó por su codo y se perdió en la amplia tunica negra que Boris llevaba... YURIYxBRYAN ONE.SHOT


Aqui toy, con otro de mis inventos. Este es un One-Shot como dije en el Summary, no por que me de flojera continuarlo bueno, aparte de eso, es que pues la idea original se basa en un solo cap

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡¡¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!!¡¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡¡¡!¡!¡!¡¡!¡!¡!¡

De pie sobre una roca, el muchacho contemplaba el paisaje, era una de las pocas veces que lo dejaban salir de lo que el llamaba "Su hogar", tenia una cara cansada y triste y tenia el ceño fruncido en un gesto de desaliento.

Su cuerpo alto y delgado se hundia en el musgo espeso que cubria la piedra. Iba vestido con una camisa negra, una chamarra abierta naraja con blanco y un pantalon a juego con su chamarra.

De su mano izquierda le colgaba una cadena plateada que agarraba su muñeca, en el otro extremo tenia un blade.

- No pesa nada, no es nada...- Murmuró con frialdad, mientras se veia la muñeca, estaba roja y le quemaba....

El muchacho miro hacia el cielo y recordo el motivo de su castigo...

-------------- Flash Back----------------

- Tala, ayudame.....

- Yo te ayudare, no dejare que Boris te toque

- No se por que lo hise....

- Tu no tuviste la culpa Bryan... el era muy fuerte...

- Pero perdi....

- Bryan, es hora de que recibas tu castigo- Una voz amarga interrumpio a los 2 muchachos

- No!! Boris, no te atrevas a tocarlo

- El perdio y sabes lo que pasa cuando se pierde

- No te dejare, el jamas a estado atado

- Pues que aprenda lo que se siente

- No te dejare

- Prefieres tomar su lugar, Ivanov?

- Si...

- No lo hagas Tala- Dijo Bryan con algo de temor en su voz

- Entonces asi sera- Afirmo Boris

Minutos despues, el cuerpo de Tala se encontraba en una celda, atado de muñecas a cadenas que colgaban del techo. Estaba cansado y le dolian los brazos.

Empezó a quedarse dormido...

" No te duermas!! Sabes que puedes seguir!! "

Tala desperto y sintio como un liquido caliente se escurria por su brazo. Un relampago ilumino la celda y el pudo ver que el liquido era de un rojo intenso... su sangre

----------------- Fin Del Flash Back------------------------------

Miro su muñeca derecha, aun tenia la herida de las cadenas de las que apenas ayer se pudo soltar... habia esperado 120 horas.... o almenos eso habia contado.

Estaba acostumbrado a su sangre, a no comer ni dormir, a la tortura, al castigo, al abrazo de Bryan, a sus labios....

- No pesa nada, no es nada- Pronuncio de nuevo, viendo la cadena que lo sujetaba.

Quedaba poca leña, ahora el frio habia comenzado.

Aun no habia cumplido con su ultimo deber.... Una tarea casi imposible....

Ojala que él no se enfadara. El muchacho, con un escalofrio, se limpió la sangre que tenia en la frente con el dorso de la mano derecha y bajo de la piedra.

La unica vez que él se había enojado, fue cuando el empejo se rompió- Hacia muchas semanas ya- Boris se puso furioso, miro a Kai con una mirada de odio y luego me miro a mi, con su horrible mirada de " Te torturare mucho, todo lo que yo quiera". Finalmente vio a Bryan, a quien le dijo que era su culpa...

------------------------ Flash Back---------------------------

Bryan se tapo la cara con los brazos esperando la cachetada, los insultos y la reprimenda. En cambio, Boris recogio cuidadosamente los pedasos del espejo de vidrio y azogue, del espejo traido de Oriente que valia mas que un rebaño de ovejas.

Bryan bajó sus brazos, vio como Boris recojia las astillas, pacientemente, una por una.

Nos sonrio a Bryan y a mi. Tomo la mano de Bryan y coloco lentame las astillas mas filosas. Las puso ahi. Las demas se las dio a Kai.

- Ivanov, quiero que tomes la mano de Kuznetzov y la cierres con todas tus fuerzas, a ti Hiwatary, quiero que las astillas que tienes en la mano esten llenas de sangre de Ivanov y tuya

Vi a los demas caminar lentamente fuera del comedor.

- Hay chicos, miren mi espejo, mi espejo..., mi espejo....Tu lo rompiste Bryan...- Mientras tomo la unica astilla del piso y cerro su mano con fuerza. Una gota, redonda y casi negra, bajaba, dejando un rastro naranja y se perdia en direccion al codo, dentro de la manga de la amplia tunica que el portaba...

Al ver la sonrisa en la cara de el, nuestras fuerzas nos avandonaron. Se dirijio hacia mi, senti su aliento helado sobre la frente, el murmuro:

- Ay, Tala, Tala, no tengas miedo. Si me hubieras desobedecido te habria matado. Pero soy un hombre misericordioso. Por equivocarte, por romper el espejo, tu castigo sera simplemente dormir 4 noches a los pies de mi cama en el piso. Para que sepas quien es tu amo. Para que te des cuenta de que estas atado a mi, a mis ordenes y a mis deseos, nada lo cambiara, eres mio y solo mio. PUedo hacer contigo lo que se me de la gana.

---------------------- Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------

- Luego habia reido y colocado el indice manchado de su sangre sobre mi mejilla. Era la primera vez que me tocaba que no fuera para ponerme una cadena o arrastrame. Pense solo por unos segundos que ese gesto habia sido cariñoso. Vi la cara de Kai que lo miraba con odio y la de Bryan que miraba a Boris con celos.- Tala mostro una sonrisa, una de las pocas veces que sonreia- Ja, pero eso ya paso, ahora, a cortar la cadena...

Tala se adentro en el bosque, dispuesto a liberarse del pedazo de hierro. Sabia que mañana Bryan o Kai lo meteria en otro problema y otro castigo pero eran sus amigos y estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ellos. En especial por el chico que habia roto el espejo....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como me quedo? Espero que les guste y si les gusto dejen review. Gran parte del drama lo tome de "Maria" en "Atrapadas en la escuela" (Un libro)

Beyblade no me pertenece. Si me pertenceriera, Garland, Daichi, Brooklyn y Boris tendrian su merecido.


End file.
